leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Riley
---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Riley | jname=ゲン | tmname=Gen | slogan=no | image=Diamond Pearl Riley.png | size=180px | caption=Art from | gender=Male | colors=yes | eyes=Blue | hair=Dark Brown | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= | games= , | leader=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP110 | epname=Steeling Peace of Mind! | enva=Marc Diraison | java=Yū Mizushima | }} Riley (Japanese: ゲン Gen) is a Pokémon Trainer from Sinnoh. He specializes in Pokémon with high Attack. In the games Riley is one of five Trainers who can join with the main character during an event in . Later, he can join the in competition at Sinnoh's and, in , can be battled at the Battleground after the Stark Mountain subquest. All of his Pokémon excel in the stat. He also appears in in a similar capacity. Riley's first appearance in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum is at Iron Island. He helps the player to get through the deep mines on the island, and assists in the defeat of some Team Galactic . After the Grunts have been defeated, Riley offers the player a Pokémon Egg that eventually hatches into a . In , he will give the player before he or she enters Iron Island's cave. Apparently, Byron had previously asked Riley to become a Gym Leader, though Riley politely refused, saying that Byron's son Roark should be considered first. Riley mentioned to the Team Galactic members that Iron Island actually belonged to him, suggesting he may be the owner of the mines and someone else reopened the island as a place for wild Pokémon to live as well as a place for people to train. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Riley |sprite=DP Riley Back.png |game=Diamond and Pearl |location=Iron Island |prize=N/A |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Given away as an |ability=Inner Focus |ability2=Steadfast |move1=Quick Attack|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Foresight|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Endure|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status}} Iron Island |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Riley |sprite=DP Riley Back.png |game=Pt |location=Iron Island |prize=N/A |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Given away as an |ability=Inner Focus |ability2=Steadfast |move1=Quick Attack|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Foresight|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Endure|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status}} Battleground |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Riley.png |prize= 7800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Riley |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | As the player's Multi Battle Partner, Riley uses Pokémon that excel in the Attack stat. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Riley |sprite=DP Riley Back.png |game=DP |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |prize=N/A |pokemon=2 }} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | , |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Riley |sprite=DP Riley Back.png |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |prize=N/A |pokemon=2 }} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | Quotes Pokémon Platinum Iron Island * Entering :"...You are? OK, you're . I'm Riley. I'm a Trainer, yes, and it is a bit odd that I would be training here. If you'd like, we could team up. The wild Pokémon here are restless. I'll heal up your Pokémon if they get hurt." * If talked to again :"Ha ha! I'd have to agree with you. People training here would be those with too much time on their hands." :"This used to be a fairly thriving ore mine once upon a time. I guess the steel ore's played out. There's only Pokémon here now." :"Have you met Byron? The Leader of Canalave Gym? He's asked me to become a Gym Leader, but there's his son Roark to consider." :"Imagine what it would be like for a Steel-type Pokémon user to battle a Steel type. Would that be like battling yourself, I wonder? I mean, it's a lot harder to defeat one's self than anyone else." :"What's going on here, though? The native Pokémon are restless... I don't like this... Let's hurry." * Before battling the s :"I get it now. You're responsible for agitating the Pokémon. I don't care what good reason you may have, but I don't want you bringing any trouble into the mine." :"To share in all the joys and all the sorrows... This is how all the Trainers and Pokémon live in Sinnoh! I won't allow anyone to deny that code of ethics! Come on, ! This is one battle we cannot lose!" * When the Grunts are defeated :"Thanks. You really helped me out. Listen, I have a Pokémon Egg here. Would you take it with you?" ::Yes (open party slot): "Thanks! I'd like you to show the Pokémon that's inside the Egg all sorts of new places. Spending time with you was very enjoyable. I intend to test my skills in other places from now on. Let's meet again! Take care on the way out." ::Yes (full party): "Thanks... But you don't have room to take another Pokémon. All right then. I'll wait here for you." The Battleground * Before battle :"Hi. Long time, no see. If it's all right with you, I'd like to challenge you to a battle right now." ::No: "Oh, all right. Then we'll wait till you're ready." :"That look you have... I take it you're ready for battle?" ::Yes: "We're pulling out all the stops to put your Pokémon down." * During battle :"Your team! I sense your strong aura!" * When defeated :"At times we battle, and sometime we teamed up. It's great how Trainers can interact." * After being defeated :"If I weren't on Iron Island then... If you hadn't arrived on Iron Island then... Perhaps we would have never met. Or, would we have met elsewhere?" The Battleground (variant) * Before battle :"You and I, we're both Trainers. Let's forego the small talk and proceed right to battle. That's my style!" ::No: "All right, then. So, what've you got to tell me?" :"See? It just doesn't feel right if we don't battle, does it?" ::Yes: "Battling is our way of greeting!" * During battle :"Your team! I sense your strong aura!" * When defeated :"At times we battle, and sometime we team up. It's great how Trainers can interact." * After being defeated :"Know your enemy. If you know your opponent's Pokémon and what moves they use... If you have intelligence like that, your chances of winning are much improved." Sprites In the anime Riley debuted in Steeling Peace of Mind!. He is a specializing in and is currently staying at Iron Island for the study of said type. Due to the strange behavior of the Steel types on the island due to Team Galactic, he decided to investigate it with the help of his . In Saving the World From Ruins!, it was revealed that Riley is training to be an Aura Guardian with his Lucario and as such he is able to use Aura effectively. He was then shown to be an advanced user of Aura. After Team Galactic planted bombs under Iron Island, Riley and his Lucario trapped the explosion using their Aura and sent it away from the island, foiling Team Galactic's plan. Later he decided to help Professor Carolina in the study of the island so that he could get to know it better. Pokémon This listing is of Riley's known in the : is Riley's only known Pokémon. Similar to Riley, Lucario also has the power of using Aura.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=水島裕 Yū Mizushima |en=Marc Diraison |fi=Aku Laitinen |it=Renato Novara |no=Trond Teigen |es_la=Igor Cruz |pt_br=Sílvio Giraldi |es_eu=Juan Amador Pulido |cs=Pavel Tesař |pl=Karol Wróblewski}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Riley makes a cameo appearance in Epilogue, where he is on a boat heading to the . Riley later appears in Grumpy Gliscor where he saves and Sailor Eldritch from crashing into a large boulder with his . He reveals that he is there to train Diamond in increasing his battling skills on Byron's request. Once they arrive on Iron Island, they have a test battle to see just where Diamond's skills are lacking in. After defeating Diamond, Riley deduces that his weakness is the lack of speed and takes him to cave in order to train. After three days of training, Riley reveals Diamond's next task: to retrieve a Pokémon Egg. After finding the boss of the cave, a , injured from a battle, they realize that someone must have attacked it and go searching for them. As they search, Riley is attacked by a Pokémon and has his and Lucario's face covered with honey, blinding them. The attackers are revealed to be two s who were hired by Team Galactic to make a mess on the island and have stolen the Egg. With their technique that can prevent Aura users from finding them, Riley and Lucario are helpless to stop them but Diamond steps in their place. Diamond manages to defeat them without harming the Egg and with the ability to sense Aura again, Riley and Lucario finish the two off. The Egg hatches into a and Riley decides that Diamond has finally passed his test. After Diamond reveals that someone was targeting him, Riley realizes someone is spying on them. After knocking down a flying camera machine, Riley checks the machine and feels a malicious Aura emanating from it. Riley and Diamond then say their goodbyes. Later, Riley appears at the Spear Pillar, having tracked the Aura on the camera machine to this location. Although the Aura he saw was that of the Advanced level Grunt, it turns out there was an even darker one coming from deeper inside: the Aura belonging to Sird. Riley attacks Sird and the other s but they manage to escape. Riley later appears at the where he presents the machine to in hopes of being able to track Sird since the Aura he used to track her before had disappeared. Palmer then gives the machine to in hopes of his technological expertise will be of some help. After Thorton finishes fixing the machine, Riley uses his Aura to lead everyone to where the owner is. He—along with Palmer, , Cheryl, and Mira—all set off to the Distortion World. Eventually, they manage to track the owner of the machine, the Advanced level Grunt. The Grunt, who had escaped from Team Galactic out of fear, takes them to the Distortion World, under Platinum's request. Upon entering the Distortion World, everyone is separated due to the dimension's strange gravity. While the others land safely, Riley lands onto a floating island and is left alone. Later, he manages to meet up again with the others after the Legendary Pokémon get into a huge brawl. He rescues Marley from getting crushed by a falling that was put to sleep by . When Charon tries to escape after getting his flying machine broken, Riley is left behind along with the others while Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum chase after Charon. After Charon's defeat, Riley and everyone else who was left behind manages to escape unharmed. When Riley ponders where Darkrai went off to when the legendary Pokémon all begin to leave, the Advanced level Grunt shows it is flying to parts unknown. Pokémon s while it was an Egg but was retrieved by the combined efforts of and Riley. None of Riolu's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Riley appears in Serious Training on Iron Island!! along with his Lucario where he rescues Hareta from B-2's . Later, he gives Hareta a Pokémon Egg containing a . Pokémon . It fought bravely against his later on and won with the teamwork of Hareta's Riolu after it hatched.}} Trivia * Of all the potential partners in the , Riley has the largest pool of Pokémon to choose from. * Riley is the only human in the games confirmed to be able to use Aura, as displayed in his intro animation and through a line of in-battle speech where he mentions feeling the 's Aura. In the anime, he is one of two known and currently living human users of Aura, the other being . * Riley has many similarities with Sir Aaron from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. In addition to design similarities, both Trainers have a Lucario and can use Aura. ** The design of the necklace Riley wears is the same as the pattern on Sir Aaron's gloves. It is also the same as the pattern on 's arm. Names Related articles * Stat Trainers * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Anime characters Category:Steel-type Trainers Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Urs es:Quinoa fr:Armand it:Marisio ja:ゲン zh:亞玄